tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrés Eiríkursson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , |marital = * Married (only marriage, as of ; years) * Dating (1969-1998; years, generally. Valerius Mertens, 1970-1974; years, Ilmarinen Räikkönen , 1977-1978; ???) * Engaged (to Anders Eriksson: first time, late 1968 early 1969; for several months, second time, late 1998- mid 2009; for years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Íslensk Innsigli af Heiður (Icelandic Seal of Honour, formerly third level, for his work for work for the ''"Morð er Morð"'' Campaign, currently first level, for his work Muggle-Born Network during the ) * Íslensk Verðlaun Fyrir Listir (Icelandic Award for Art, as of ___ for his music, specifically upon the release of platinum record "Kærasti") |Died = |alias = * Rés (nickname) * Rén (nickname) * Résy (by Anders) * Kärlek (by Anders) * карыца (karyca, "cinnamon", by his grandmother) * карыца булачка (karyca bulačka, "cinnamon bun", by his grandmother) * Rés Eiríkursson (stage name) * "Wizard Bowie" (described as this by Florian Lennox) * The Bard |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′5″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Long and green with brownish streaks, often braided, often just in a man-bun for ease (for forest guardian persona) * Greying (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Anders Eriksson (husband) * Saga Andrésdóttir (daughter) * Freyr Andrésson (son) * ???????? (daughter-in-law) * Leifur Freyrsson (grandson) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (adoptive daughter, biological great-niece via Moritz) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (adoptive son, biological great-nephew via Moritz) * Noah Eriksson (step-son) * Sorrel Ostberg (née Eriksson) (step-daughter) * Fredrik Ostberg (step-son-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (step-granddaughter) * Hilde Eriksson (step-daughter) * Zelda Moon (wife-in-law) * Dariya Vasylyk (mother) † * Eiríkur Svansson (father) † * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (elder sister) * Magnús Alfarrsson (brother-in-law) † * Sigurður Magnússon (nephew) * Þór Eiríkursson (elder brother) † * Božica Horvatinčić (sister-in-law) * Ida Þórsdóttir (niece) * Klaudio Þórsson (nephew) † * Alojzija Þórsdóttir (niece) * Vilhjálmur Þórsson (nephew) * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Niels Larsen (brother-in-law) * Sander Larsen (nephew) * Peder Larsen (nephew) * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (elder sister) * Björn Hotchberg (brother-in-law) * Moritz Hotchberg (nephew) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (niece-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (nephew) * Saskia Hotchberg (niece) * Íris Frystström (niece-in-law) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (maternal grandfather) † * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (maternal grandmother) † * Ambrož Vasylyk (maternal uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Daryna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Kalyna Vasylyk (maternal cousin) * Svan Friðriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Katsiaryna Žyłka ("babulia", paternal grandmother) * Halldór Svansson (paternal uncle) † * Henriëtte Admiraal (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (paternal cousin) * Nadzeya Žyłka (née Malinoŭskaja) (paternal great grandmother) † * Maksim Žyłka (paternal great grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal great grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal great grandfather) † |Animagus = |jukebox = Nothing Compares 2U (Sinéad O'Connor) |Wand = , 12⅔", |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (seeker) ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Music Club (leader) * The Stykkishólmsbær Line (until he peaces out) * Skogsrå Records * "Morð er Morð" Campaign (prominent figure) * Sóley Ástridóttir * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (fan) |job = Solo Rock Musician (rockstar) |hideg = ----------------------------- }} |'One of the many explanations, Rés has given, or maybe even the real one?'}} Andrés "Rés" Ragnvalðr Ivan Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), , , (born ) is a born in the picturesque Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor in , , to Dariya Vasylyk and Eiríkur Svansson. The youngest of five siblings, Rés had three older sisters Ástríðr, Friðrika, and Valdís, as well as one older brother, Þór. He's also the father of Saga Andrésdóttir and Freyr Andrésson, via adoption. He's a rather popular solo rock artist, known for many hits including his first hit "Kærasti", his first big single, the subject of which has remained a secret for as long as the song has existed. Rés has a tradition of giving a wild and outlandish and conflicting answers to the question whenever asked who the song was written about, after the first time where he just graciously explained that "he wouldn't want the public to know it's about him, and I promised not to spread it around". Since then Rés has falsely identified "Kærasti" as many different interesting or famous people he knows as well as several made-up characters. Andrés attended the between the years and and was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus, to no one's surprise due to his cheeky and playful nature. His best subjects were and , with him being truly appalling at . A mild confusion started to happen in terms of him having a classmate by the name of Anders Eriksson, which was very similar to Andrés Eiríkursson, both boys', from their first day at school they, were constantly having to send messages to one another intended for the other or tell people that they've got them confused. While this was obviously only a mild inconvenience, it managed to spark up a friendship between the two, which in their later school years developed into something more. He scored high in duelling and transfiguration, poorly in divination and averagely otherwise. The young boys talent came out most of the time in his extra-curricular activities; Andrés was a fairly popular young man, Hveðrungr Hus quidditch team's and later , a member of the Durmstrang Debate Club, and the leader of the Durmstrang Music Club, Andrés had a fair helping of friends from each group, as well as a decent talent for each skill. Though he had no interest in professional , over the course of the years, music called out to him as a good option, and it was one he was highly talented at, mind. The only problem with this was that Rés knew in the back of his mind even as he thought about it that his father would never allow it. A passive aggressive bully, Rés' father had a very specific vision of how he wanted his family to turn out and something as frivolous as singing didn't factor into it. It had to fit into the high-level of pure-blood elite to wich Eiríkur belonged. By Andrés last year, his father had started to "suggest" matches for him, all of which Rés, deeply uncomfortable, declined the opportunity of marrying, though he put off explaining to his father why each time. Andrés knew that he would receive a deeply negative reaction to his sexuality from his father. He was correct to be concerned, eventually as the list of viable matches decreased, Eiríkur began to become angered by his youngest's "picky" behaviour. He told him that he would be setting up something with Lærke Villadsen, to which Andrés, having decided once and for all that he was going to ask his current boyfriend to marry him (having already asked his babulia about it), calmly explained that he was gay so that really wouldn't work for him. After this, Rés remained at home for nearly a month and received a shocking amount of scorn from his father, being blanked half of the time and insulted the other time. After this, when he'd found an apartment in , Andres left home forever; Rés heard from friends that after he left, his father began pretending he'd died. In late , already living alone and now disowned, Andrés asked Anders Eriksson to marry him, giving him a ring he'd been given by his babulia; Anders accepted, and for a few months the plan was that he'd set things straight at home and come to live in the apartment in . However, upon turning hom Rés fiancé was persuaded that he had to go along with his father's plans, due to the facy Anders would very likely shunned from his family as Rés was from his, which would mean he wouldn't be there to protect his younger siblings. Andrés is a member of the Stykkishólmsbær line, the Vasylyk family, the Žyłka family, the Egilsstaðir line, and the Červenka family, as well as the Eriksson family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Andrés "Rés" Ragnfríðr Ivan Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), , , (born ) is a born in the picturesque Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor in , , the youngest of five siblings, with three older sisters Ástríðr, Friðrika, and Valdís, as well as one older brother, Þór. Durmstrang Years Earlier Years Later Years Arranged Marriage Refusing Running Away from Home Brief Engagement & Heartbreak Visiting his Grandmother Proposal to Anders Breakup Early Musical Success The Success of'' "Kærasti" First Wizarding War End of Writing Letters to Anders Relationship with Valerius Mertens Adoption of Saga In-Between Years Taking In Hákon and Saskia Second Wizarding War Work for the Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts and injury Later Life Reconnecting with Anders Marrying Anders Trivia Explanations for the Identity of "Kærasti" Etymology * ''Andrés is a Icelandic form of the name Andrew''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Andrés. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). Andrew is the English form of the Ancient Greek name ανδρειος (Andreios), the name means "manly, masculine", which is why it would make so much sense for someone like Eiríkur Svansson to use it for his son. Though ironically Andrés is hardly known for his willingness to follow what's considered "manly" or "masculine". It was also the name of one of the apostlesCampbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Andrew. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). Andrés husband, Anders bears a very similar name, and it has the exact same originsCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Anders. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). This caused a slightly funny set of misunderstandings when they went to school together, which is why they initially hit it off so much better after startingSherman, Rebekah. (2017). Anders Eriksson. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). * Ragnvalðr is some kind of variant of the name Ragnvaldr conjured up in Andrés' father's mind; is an Old Norse namecomposed of the elements regin, meaning "advice" or "counsel" and valdr meaning "power" or "ruler"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Ragnvaldr. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018)Ward, Christie. (Unknown). Old Norse Names. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). * Ivan is a newer form of the old Slavic name Іѡаннъ (Ioannu), which was derived from Greek Ioannes Ivan was the name of six muggle Russian rulers, including the 15th-century ruler , as well as 16th-century riler , who was the first tsar of Russia. It was also the name of nine muggle emperors of BulgariaCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Ivan. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). Iohannes is the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן ('Yochanan) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious", from the roots יוֹ (yo) referring to the Hebrew God and חָנַן (chanan) meaning "to be gracious"Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Ioannes. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). The name was presumably suggested by Rés' mother, who is of Ukrainian decentCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). John. (Last accessed 20th Oct 2018). *''Eiríkursson'' is a patronymic name given to Andrés due to his father, Eiríkur Svansson, bearing the name Eiríkur, making its meaning "son of Eiríkur". Eiríkur is the modern form of the Old Norse name Eiríkr''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). ''Eiríkur. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018), it comes from the words "ei", meaning ever or always, and "ríkr" as in ruler. Essentially: ruler forever. Eric the Red bore this name, and was notable for discovering GreenlandCampbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Eric. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Eiríkr. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018)Sephton, J. (1880). The Saga of Erik the Red. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018). *''Eriksson'' is an origianlly patronymic surname meaning "son of Erik" Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Eriksson. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018). Erik is a common Scandinavian form of the name Eric, it was the name of several kings of both Sweden and Denmark'Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Erik. (Last accessed 2nd June 2018). Eric itself comes from the the Old Norse name Eiríkr (like Andrés' father's name). Andrés took on this name after marrying Anders Eriksson. References Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Music Club Category:Musicians Category:Professional Musicians Category:Solo Musician Category:Singers Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Skogsrå Records Category:Morð er Morð Category:Vasylyk Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Seeker Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic WIzards Category:Icelandic National Quidditch Team fans Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Rock Musician Category:Rockstar Category:Rock Singers Category:Guitarists Category:Pianists Category:Pianist Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Cam Nyx Fan Category:Cam Nyx Fans Category:Keeva Nyx Fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Weird Sisters Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Belarusian Speakers Category:Belarusian National Quidditch Team fan Category:Žyłka Family